


Bingo Fills - Artwork

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bingo, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Clint Barton Bingo 2019, Multi, Natasha Romanoff Bingo 2020, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: So I'm working on several bingo cards from tumblr and I wanted a place to gather them together . . . and this is it.





	1. A Little About Caiti

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is all about me! And yep - I've got definite favorites from Marvel, I love reading & history, probably a little too much love for various forms of coffee & espresso, and a firm belief that a woman should be BOTH a lady and a badass . . . in whatever way fits her best.
> 
> If I were Marvel, I'd want to be Darcy.  
If I were Disney, I'd want to be either Alice, Belle, or Jane Porter.

Why yes, I am both a geek and a nerd...

[ ](https://imgur.com/xvswHcS)

“Being a geek is all about being honest about what you enjoy and not being afraid to demonstrate that affection. It means never having to play it cool about how much you like something. It’s basically a license to proudly emote on a somewhat childish level rather than behave like a supposed adult. Being a geek is extremely liberating.”

~Simon Pegg

“One whose unbridled passion for something defines who they are as a person, without fear of other people's judgment.”

~Zachary Levi, defining a nerd


	2. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One snap stole his world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting this one first because Laura Barton just does not get enough love.
> 
> Clint Barton bingo: G3 - Laura Barton - @clintbartonbingo  
Bad Things bingo: B3 - Theft - @badthingshappenbingo

Sorrow

[ ](https://imgur.com/dyGjQ54)

“I will not say: do not weep; for not all tears are an evil.” 

~JRR Tolkien


	3. Black Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They may be in desperate need of coffee, but Darcy’s not in the mood to take any shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! Here's the OT3! 
> 
> Bucky Barnes bingo: Y2 - Thirst - @buckybarnesbingo  
Clint Barton bingo: N5 - Coffee Shop AU - @clintbartonbingo

Black Coffee

[ ](https://imgur.com/rr8KC4g)

"The most dangerous drinking game is seeing how long I can go without coffee."

~Unknown


	4. Unexpected Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Honey? Are we adopting a teenager?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes bingo: K2 - Warm & Fuzzy Feelings - @buckybarnesbingo  
Clint Barton bingo: G5 - Wanda Maximoff - @clintbartonbingo  
Winterhawk bingo: N3 - Free Space - @winterhawkbingo  
Ladies of Marvel: M3 - Free Space - @ladiesofmarvelbingo

Unexpected Addition

[ ](https://imgur.com/wO7wIft)

Darcy: Honey? Are we adopting a teenager?  
Clint: Maybe?  
Bucky: That's a yes.  
Darcy: Just checking.

"I sustain myself with the love of family."

~Maya Angelou


	5. Back to High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When three of their people get mysteriously de-aged, they’re sent undercover in a high school with Natasha & Steve playing guardians. That’s when they realize … the world might not survive a second edition of this particular trio of teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another!
> 
> Clint Barton bingo: G4 - High School - @clintbartonbingo  
Winterhawk bingo: I5 - De-Aging Incident - @winterhawkbingo  
Ladies of Marvel: M5 - De-Aging - @ladiesofmarvelbingo

Back to High School

[ ](https://imgur.com/kNUJFCT)

"It's difficult to decide whether growing pains are something teenagers have or are."

~Unknown


	6. Through the Lens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is a photographer who’s falling for his subjects. Bucky & Darcy are his models. They’ve got their own agenda … and he’s firmly in their sights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these may stir plot bunnies . . . 
> 
> Clint Barton bingo: B1 - Flirting - @clintbartonbingo  
Winterhawk bingo: I3 - Photographer/Model AU - @winterhawkbingo  
Bucky Barnes bingo: K3 - I Regret Nothing - @buckybarnesbingo  
Good Things bingo: B5 - Walking on the Beach - @goodthingshappenbingo

Through the Lens

[ ](https://imgur.com/bmkWVT2)

“One day, someone will walk into your life and make you see why it never worked out with anyone else.”

~Anonymous


	7. Never Say Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the hell did they end up in the middle of World War 2? And should they try to change things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if any of these prompt a story of your own, that's great! Just link back to the inspiration please!
> 
> Clint Barton bingo: N4 - Time Travel - @clintbartonbingo  
Winterhawk bingo: N3 - Pre-war Bucky - @winterhawkbingo  
Bucky Barnes bingo: U4 - Handle with Care - @buckybarnesbingo  
Bad Things bingo: I4 - Knife to the Throat - @badthingshappenbingo  
Saying bingo: B4 - Never Say Never - @as-the-saying-goes-bingo

Never Say Never

[ ](https://imgur.com/oQTfF7W)

"The impossible happens."


	8. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So their attempt at a first date went about the way they might have predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are fun! Also, if you'd like to make a Winterhawkshock request - [SEE HERE](https://caitriona-3.tumblr.com/post/187287159192/hey-folks-so-want-to-help-me-make-some-bingo)
> 
> Clint Barton bingo: G2 - First Date - @clintbartonbingo  
Winterhawk bingo: O4 - Long-hair Bucky - @winterhawkbingo  
Bucky Barnes bingo: B4 - AU: Canon Divergence - @buckybarnesbingo  
Bad Things bingo: O1 - Hijacked Vehicle - @badthingshappenbingo  
Fluff bingo: 4/2 - Amusement Park - @fluffbingo

Date Night

[ ](https://imgur.com/HTWNyDQ)

"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine."

~Rick Blaine, Casablanca


	9. A Triple Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A connection of any sort between these three women should scare people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff bingo - B5 - Natasha/Pepper/Maria

[ ](https://imgur.com/Gx6micT)

_"Power is like being a lady... if you have to tell people you are, you aren't."_

_~Margaret Thatcher_


	10. Happy Anniversary!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've definitely got plans for this anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squares Filled:  
Winterhawk Bingo - B2 - Asgardian Mead - @winterhawkbingo  
Clint Barton Bingo - N1 - Anniversary - @clintbartonbingo  
MCU King Bingo - B1 - Roleplaying: Stripper - @mcukinkbingo

Happy Anniversary

[](https://imgur.com/f5tdc8h)

[ ](https://imgur.com/bfkLtVI)

_"If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you."   
~A. A. Milne_


End file.
